


[Vid] Scatterbrain (somewhere i'm not)

by condnsdmlk



Category: Forgiveness [2004]
Genre: Gen, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2013-05-13
Packaged: 2017-12-11 19:09:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/802167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/condnsdmlk/pseuds/condnsdmlk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your voice is rapping on my window sill.</p>
<p>Song/Artist: Scatterbrain (As Dead As Leaves)/ Radiohead<br/>Runtime: 03:28</p>
<p>Film Summary: After being granted amnesty by the Truth and Reconciliation Commission, an Apartheid era police officer, responsible for the torture and death of activist Daniel Grootboom, travels to the fishing village of Paternoster to visit Daniel's family to ask for forgiveness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Vid] Scatterbrain (somewhere i'm not)

[DW](http://condnsdmlk.dreamwidth.org/6108.html)|[LJ](http://condnsdmlk.livejournal.com/6447.html)|[Tumblr](http://condnsdmlk-vids.tumblr.com/post/50406790837/source-forgiveness-2004-title-somewhere-im)  



End file.
